


Arrogance & Assumptions

by BookPirate



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlotte is nonbinary, F/M, they're all in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: Lizzie Bennet is just trying to graduate so she can take over the National Parks Service, okay? She doesn't have time for Will Darcy, who seems hell-bent on arguing with her every time he gets a chance.





	Arrogance & Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by the wonderful oakleaves.tumblr.com, AKA Julie. Check them out y'all.

In her dream, Lizzie Bennet is standing victorious over Will Darcy’s prone body, his usual smirk turned into a frown as he pleads for his life. She shifts in her sleep as the dream changes, Darcy standing and stepping ever closer with an earnest look on his face, as she leans in and -

But her dream is interrupted when she wakes up, startled by a loud thump near her head. She sits up from where she fell asleep hunched over her desk. “Jesus Christ.”

Chaz beams down at her unapologetically. “Come on, sleepy, Jane’s waiting for us at Meryton’s.”

“How did you even get in here, Chaz?” she asks in confusion as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“I had a copy of your key made the last time you accidentally left them at my place,” they say with a grin and a wink. “I’ll give you ten minutes to wash your face and change your shirt into something less… wrinkled.”

She looks down at her shirt, slightly offended. “What’s wrong with it?”

“No offense dear, but that’s not something even my ninety-year-old grandmother would be caught dead in.”

She sighs. “Yeah, alright, I’ll change.”

Twenty minutes later finds them walking through the double doors of their favorite bar, Meryton’s. It’s packed to the brim with college students, so Lizzie and Chaz have to elbow their way through the crowd to the bar, where they can see the telltale flash of blonde that signifies Jane Gardner’s presence.

“Jane!” Lizzie calls out as they get closer, waving her arm wildly above her head. “We’re here!”

Jane startles and looks over at them, a bright smile stretching her face. “Lizzie, Chaz! Where were you, I’ve been waiting for like half an hour!”

“Someone,” Chaz says, jabbing their thumb in Lizzie’s direction, “decided taking a nap beforehand would be a good idea.”

“Listen, I was up all night reading about the Flagstaff War of 1845. Excuse me if I’m a little tired.” She rolls her eyes as she swipes Jane’s drink for a sip.

“Lizzie,” Jane scolds before taking the drink back, “you can’t expect us to feel sorry for you when I know for a fact that wasn’t required reading.”

Lizzie flushes. “It was required by the fact that I have class with Darcy and he’s for sure going to bring it up tomorrow during class.”

“You don’t know that. Try giving him the benefit of the doubt once in awhile.” Jane sighs.

“Yeah, like that's possible.” Chaz seizes the seat next to her when the previous occupant gets up. “Now, be a dear and get us drinks.”

“You can’t get them?” Jane asks, even though she’s already leaning forward.

Lizzie smiles and presses a kiss to her temple. “No one gives us second glances when we’re with you, Janie.”

Jane protests but it’s nothing less than the truth. Throughout the hour and a half they’re there for, no less than 8 different men and 3 women try to approach her. Lizzie and Chaz, however, are left basically on their own, which is fine by them. Chaz has a long-distance relationship with a girl they met online through a Star Trek appreciation fansite, and Lizzie is fine being single. The last boyfriend she had, if he could be called that, ended in a roaring ball of flames, literally, when he set her lab assignment on fire. And, anyway, if she’s going to take over the National Parks Service before she’s 40, she doesn’t have time for romance.

At least, that’s what she’ll use as an excuse if she’s asked out by G.W. again, when the three of them bump into him on their way out of the bar.

“Ladies, and Chaz,” he waggles his eyebrows comically, “what’re you doing here?”

“Getting a drink,” Chaz snaps, “not that it’s any of your business.”

“My bad.” He holds his hands up. “Just trying to make conversation. Lizzie, how’re your classes?”

“Fine, G.W.” She sighs, always a little more willing than Chaz to give him the time of day. “We’re heading off now, though. I have to finish my reading for class tonight.”

“Good luck!” He gives her a wink as they move away from him.

“Ugh, what a slimy bastard,” Chaz says, wrinkling their nose. “I can’t believe you’re civil to him, Liz.”

She can feel the tips of her ears go pink. “What? He may be a dick but he is cute.”

“You could do so much better, dear.” Chaz throws an arm around her shoulders. “And what’s this about reading for class tomorrow? I thought you had it done.”

Jane laughs and swings her arm around Lizzie’s waist. “Oh, she finished the required reading. This is strictly extracurricular. Like the Flagstaff War.”

Chaz rolls their eyes. “I would say I can’t believe you but I totally can.”

“Shut up.” Lizzie’s face flushes, matching her ears. “Let me live.”

Chaz and Jane laugh most of the way home, and Lizzie can’t help but join in.

* * *

 

“- and that’s why Cutlar was in the wrong!” Lizzie is trying her best to not yell, but she doesn’t know if she’s succeeding. Judging by the look on DeBourgh’s face, she would say she wasn’t.

“Oh, and he’s supposed to just let this pig eat all of his potatoes?” Darcy scoffs.

“Like, I’m supposed to believe that the pig would eat all his goddamn potatoes,” Lizzie says hotly.

“Enough!” Professor DeBourgh stands up. “Bennet, out!”

Lizzie makes sure to slam the door behind her on the way out. “Goddamn favoritism.”

“What did you get kicked out for now?” an exasperated voice sounds behind her.

She turns and grins sheepishly. “Mary! I didn’t know you had class in the Brighton Wing.”

Mary sighs deeply. “I don’t. I’m just taking a shortcut to King Library. You’re evading the question, by the way.”

“I got into another argument with Darcy.”

Mary rolls her eyes. “Of course you did. What about?”

“Uh,” Lizzie winces, “the Pig War of 1859.”

If Mary rolled her eyes any harder, they’d probably fall out. “Jesus Christ. I’m leaving.”

“Love you, too, Mary!” Lizzie waves after the girl’s retreating back.

Once she’s out of sight, however, Lizzie sighs and slumps against the wall, waiting for class to let out so she can talk to DeBourgh about not losing participation points.

Soon enough, the door opens and students start flooding the hallway, a few of them sending her smirks. She rolls her eyes and moves to step into the classroom when no one but Darcy himself blocks her way. “Lizzie.”

“Darcy.” She tries to be as polite as she can, but she falls short. “If you don’t mind, I need to see DeBourgh.”

“Of course.” He’s still smirking as he steps out of the doorway. “After you.”

Lizzie feels like if she were in a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of her ears. “Thanks,” she says shortly.

“Bennet,” DeBourgh says cooly. “Here to disrupt my day even further?”

“No, Professor.” She sighs. “I was just wondering if we could talk about my participation grade.”

“And how you’re currently at five out of ten points?”

Lizzie tries very hard not to snap. “And how many points does Darcy have?”

“I’m afraid that’s none of your business. If you’re really serious about raising your grade, you need to stop antagonizing Darcy.” She gathers her papers and looks at Lizzie with a condescending look. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to prepare for my next class.”

“Me? Antagonize him?” Lizzie insists. “What about when he antagonizes me? Which is all the time!”

DeBourgh rolls her eyes. “This is not up for discussion, Bennet. I’ll see you next week.”

Lizzie leaves feeling like she wants to strangle someone. She would prefer to strangle Darcy, but DeBourgh would be a fine substitute. Since she doesn’t have any more classes for the rest of the day, she heads back to Longbourn, looking forward to taking a nap.

As she enters the building, Mrs. B stops her. “Lizzie dear, how are you today?”

Lizzie manages a smile. “Oh, you know, just tired from school.”

“Well, you’re almost done, aren’t you dear?” Mrs. B gives her a smile. “Oh, I thought you might like to know, a George stopped by earlier looking for you. Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh, God no.” Lizzie wrinkles her nose. G.W. may be cute, but his dudebro attitude is a definite turn-off for her. “But thanks for letting me know. See you later, Mrs. B.”

“Have a good day, dear!”

Lizzie takes the stairs slowly, a headache beginning to form. She sighs and rubs at her temples as she reaches her door, quickly flipping the lock and making a bee-line for her bed. She falls face first onto it and closes her eyes, silently plotting Darcy’s demise.

“Lizzie?” Jane pokes her head into her room. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine, if you don’t count Darcy ruining my life.”

Jane sighs. “You know, I’m sure if you just gave him a chance he might surprise you. He is Charlie’s best friend after all.”

“Charlie could make friends with a wild bear,” Lizzie grumbles. “He’s too damn nice.”

“That doesn’t mean his friends aren’t good people,” Jane protests. “Come on, you can come with us to Meryton’s.”

Lizzie rolls over on her back with a snort. “And third-wheel your date? No thanks.”

“Do you want me to cancel?” Jane asks softly. “We can just pig out on ice cream and binge-watch Sense8.”

Feeling guilty, Lizzie offers a smile and sits up. “No, I’ll be fine, I promise. Go and have fun. I’ll see if I can go bother Chaz if they’re not too busy.”

“If you’re sure,” Jane says dubiously.

“Of course I am.” Lizzie waves her off. “Now, go have fun, and don’t you dare come back before 11.”

“AM or PM?”

“Either. I’m not picky.”

With a roll of her eyes Jane does leave, which lets Lizzie flop down on her bed again with a groan. The truth is, she knows Chaz is on a Skype date with their girlfriend, and is more interested in spending time pouring over her senior thesis, which is a comprehensive clean-up plan for Lake Michigan and the Chicago River.

An hour into her review, she’s interrupted by a thumping on the door. She curses as she stands up too quickly, her back aching with the sudden movement. “Jane, did you lose your keys again? Because, honestly two times in the past month is way -”

“Lizzie!” Lydia pushes past her once the door is open, Kat following closely behind. “We’ve come to raid your closet.”

“Why, yes, Lydia, come right on in,” Lizzie says sarcastically, shutting the door behind them. “Help yourselves, it’s not like you routinely ruin my clothes.”

Lydia rolls her eyes as she and Kat dig through her closet, occasionally throwing a piece of clothing onto the bed. “It’s a 90’s throwback party and you’re the only person we know who still has unironic flannel shirts.”

“Glad to help, as always,” Lizzie grumbles, turning back to her desk. “Just don’t rip them up like you did to my jacket last time.”

“We were making improvements,” Kat insists, holding up a white tank top that’s seen better days. “It’s not our fault you wouldn’t know fashion if it bit you on the nose.”

Lydia turns to Lizzie suddenly, holding up a green and blue flannel shirt she loves. “Hey, Liz, you should come with!”

Lizzie laughs. “I don’t think so, you two. I’m supposed to be done editing my thesis this week and I’ve still got the last three chapters to go over.”

“That’s a lame excuse, Elizabeth Bennet, and you know it.” Lydia throws a couple of pieces of clothing at her. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in twenty.”

Lizzie’s still not quite sure how she ends up at the party, and can only chalk it up to some sort of witchcraft, because she really wants to be literally anywhere else. Thankfully, Lydia and Kat seem to forget she exists the minute they enter the house, and Lizzie is seriously considering calling a Lyft from her corner in one of the quieter rooms. This consideration is promoted even further when she sees Caroline Bingley, Charlie’s sister, flipping her hair across the room.

There’s nothing wrong with hair flipping in Lizzie’s opinion, but everything Caroline does annoys Lizzie to no extent ever since she tried to break up Jane and Charlie over Thanksgiving break. It also doesn’t help that she’s a theater major, and uses every chance she gets to talk about that one time she was an extra in an off-Broadway play that Lizzie knows for a fact had to close a month early because no one was watching it.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but my phone has died, can I look at yours?” A girl that looks like she’s probably a freshman slides up next to her, stopping her from going down the spiral of hate she has towards Caroline. “I promised my brother I’d be back at midnight.”

Lizzie flashes her phone at the girl. “It’s 11:15.”

“Cool, thanks! My name is G.G.”

Over the din of the party, Lizzie thinks she can hear a British accent, but isn’t too entirely sure. “Lizzie.”

G.G. holds out her hand for a shake. “Pleasure. No offence, but this doesn’t really look like your kind of scene.”

Lizzie laughs. “Oh, it’s not. My neighbors dragged me out here. They’re worried I’m going to die old and alone. What about you?”

“Bum date.” G.G. jerks her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the room where some people have started grinding on each other. “You go to Hetford?”

“Yeah, I’m an Adventure Recreation major.” She gives G.G. a once over. “Let me guess, Music major?”

G.G. grins. “I’m declaring it at the end of the month. How’d you tell?”

“Your shirt.” Lizzie gestures to the words _Drummers do it with rhythm_ sprawled across her chest.

The other girl laughs. “Gag gift from a friend back in England. My brother hates it.”

“Does he go to Hertford, too?”

“Yeah, he’s a Politics major and super boring.” G.G. shrugs. “I love him anyway. Which reminds me, I better get going.”

“Do you have a ride?” Lizzie asks. “I was about to get a Lyft.”

“Oh, cool! Would you mind sharing one?” She wrinkles her nose. “My ride was my date.”

As they make their way out of the house, they’re stopped by no one other than G.W. “Hey, G.G. I was wondering where you’d gone!”

“I’m leaving, George! Don’t bother calling.” G.G. rolls her eyes and walks away.

“What about you, Liz? Can I interest you in some dancing?” He waggles his eyebrows comically.

Lizzie bursts out laughing. “You don’t even go here!”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game!” he shouts after her, but she’s able to ignore it as she makes her way to where G.G. is keeping an eye out for their driver.

“How’d you meet G.W.?” Lizzie’s glad she doesn’t have to shout anymore, her voice hoarse.

“He’s always sniffing around the Fitz Auditorium. I thought he was harmless enough when he asked me out, but he’s actually a giant fuckboy.”

Lizzie snorts. “Sounds about right.”

With an exchange of numbers and a promise to hang out, the Lyft drops G.G. off at the Netherfield Park complex, which sounds vaguely familiar to Lizzie, but she’s not quite able to place it.

When she gets back to Longbourne, Mrs. B is lurking by the door again. “Hello, dear! Have a nice time?”

“Not really. Parties aren’t exactly my thing.”

Mrs. B makes a disappointed noise. “But parties are the best place to meet potential husbands!”

Lizzie chokes on nothing. “Good thing I’m not looking for one.”

Her landlady shakes her head. “I’m sure you’ll be changing your tune soon enough, dear. No one wants to be alone forever.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lizzie grumbles, rushing up the stairs to her apartment to avoid further conversation.

When she gets back, Chaz is idly flipping through one of her many manuals on National Parks Rules and Regulations. “Sup girl?”

“I thought you had a Skype date.” Lizzie sighs, dumping her purse by the door. “Is Jane back yet?”

“Anne had to get up early so we cut it short. As for Jane, nope.”

“Good.” Lizzie stretches out on the couch next to her best friend. “I hope she’s having a good time.”

Chaz snorts. “More like getting laid.”

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to be polite.”

Chaz grins. “And where’s the fun in that?”

Lizzie turns on the TV and starts flipping through Netflix. “So, Stranger Things?”

“You know it.”

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Mary flops down across the table where Lizzie is trying to finish an essay.

“Bad day?” Lizzie asks, looking up.

“Just ran into Collins, who tried to explain to me the flaws behind the Dewey decimal system.” Mary scoffs and opens her own book. “It’s not like I’m a Library Sciences major or anything.”

Lizzie snorts. “Well, if mansplaining was a sport he’d have a gold medal.”

“True.”

They pass an hour that way, both of them working through their homework. Lizzie is snapped out of her reverie, however, by the sound of her phone vibrating against the table, the ID reading G.G.. “Whoops.”

Mary presses her lips together. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. It’s not like phones should be shut off in the library, or anything.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes before opening up the text. _Wanna grab coffee? I’ve got 30 before I have to meet up w/ my brother._

She taps out an affirmative before gathering up her stuff. “I gotta go. Later, Mary. May the rest of your day be blessed with an absence of Collins.”

“Thanks,” the other girl says dryly. “Have fun.”

Lizzie manages to make it to the coffee shop G.G. named in ten minutes, looking around before seeing the flash of purple-streaked hair. “Hey!”

G.G. looks up with a bright smile. “Lizzie!”

After ordering, Lizzie sits down across from G.G. “So, what’s up?”

“I think we have the ability to become great friends, so I thought I’d make the first move.” G.G. gestures to Lizzie. “So, tell me about yourself.”

Lizzie laughs before launching into her likes and dislikes, her plans for the future, and her experience at the university. G.G. reciprocates, and before she knows it, there’s a polite throat clearing next to her.

Startled, Lizzie looks up. “Darcy.”

“Elizabeth.” He smiles. “I see you’ve met my sister.”

Lizzie can’t help but gape at G.G., who beams. “Oh, you two know each other?”

“Elizabeth is in my Politics 720 class.”

G.G.’s smile turns into a smirk. “Ah, okay. This is the girl you’re always talking about? I guess it’s a small world.”

Darcy coughs. “G.G.”

Lizzie’s head is spinning. “Um, I have to go. I’ll just…” she trails off, before booking it out of the coffee shop.

She manages to almost run straight into Jane a block away, who’s holding hands with Charlie, and generally looking very happy. “Lizzie!”

“Jane!” Lizzie bends over, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asks with concern.

Lizzie waves him off. “Yeah, fine. Just running away from my problems.”

“Well, we were just about to grab some coffee. Want to come with?”

“No, no, that’s okay.” Lizzie shakes her head. “I’ve got some reading to do.”

Jane looks at her dubiously. “If you’re sure.”

“Yup! Have fun!” Lizzie waves them off, waiting until they’re out of sight before she starts banging her head against the brick wall next to her. It would be just her luck to befriend Darcy’s sister.

After she feels like she’s punished herself enough, she heads to Chaz’s apartment so they can knock some sense into her.

Once there, she knocks on the door obnoxiously until Chaz throws it open with a scowl. “You know you can just knock once and I’ll answer, right?”

“I’m in a mood.” Lizzie sighs as she throws herself on the couch. “I accidentally made friends with Darcy’s sister.”

There’s a beat of silence before Chaz bursts into laughter. “Oh my God, you would.”

Lizzie scowls at the ceiling. “I came over for your support, not for your laughter.”

Chaz grins as they crash on the couch next to her. “Oh, come on, you’ve got to admit it’s funny. And who knows? Maybe this way you’ll get over your stupid rivalry.”

“It’s not stupid,” she says petulantly. “And, anyway, he started it.”

They roll their eyes. “You’re such a baby. Would it make you feel better if we went to Meryton’s?”

She does perk up at that. “I’m always up for a little day drinking.”

“And that’s why we’re best friends.”

Meryton’s has a few people in it, but it’s certainly not as crowded as it will be in three hours. Lizzie orders a round for them, bringing the two beers back to their table. It’s nice to just relax and drink with her best friend after what can only be called a stressful week.

Jane shows up about an hour later with a smile on her face. “Mind if I join?”

“No, of course not! In fact, the more the merrier!” Lizzie grins, a little tipsy as she’s on her fourth beer. “In fact…” She sends out a mass text to Lydia, Kitty, and Mary, and soon the six of them are gathered around the table, laughing and catching up with one another.

Lizzie recognizes that they all tend to get on one another’s nerves occasionally, but they’re basically family at this point, and it’s always nice to spend time with her family.

* * *

 

She’s been friends with G.G. for a good four months when the younger girl suggests Lizzie accompany her and her brother to England for spring break. Lizzie is a little weirded out, especially because Darcy has actually started making an effort to be kinder and less antagonistic. It helps they no longer have a class together (she got a B in the class and it irks her to no end that she’s pretty sure Darcy got an A), and she’s sure G.G. has definitely told him to cool it, or however British people would phrase it.

Still, it’s weird to think Lizzie would be spending a whole week with the Darcy siblings, especially in a foreign country. She doesn’t really feel like she can say no, however, and that fact is further cemented by G.G. promising to take her to Pemberly Park, which is, in her not so humble opinion, the best public park in the entire world.

So, it’s with trepidation that she rises at 5 in the morning to meet the Darcy siblings at the closest airport. Jane kisses her on both cheeks. “Cheer up, Lizzie. You’ll have so much fun!”

“That’s what you think,” Lizzie says darkly, before taking her luggage out to the taxi that’s waiting outside.

The ride is thankfully short, but not short enough that Lizzie doesn’t doze off in the backseat of the cab, disoriented when she’s woken up by the cab driver announcing, “We’re here!”

After paying and tipping him, and making her way through security and check-in, she finds her gate with relative ease. G.G. and Darcy are already there, of course, Darcy’s knee bouncing uncharacteristically.

G.G. sees her first and waves enthusiastically. “Hey, Liz! You made it!”

“Yeah, of course,” Lizzie accepts her hug easily, “why, did you not think I was going to?”

“Oh, it wasn’t _me_ that thought that.” G.G. sends a sly smirk to her brother, whose ears turn pink.

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Sorry for bursting your bubble, Darcy.”

“No, that wasn’t -” Darcy sighs. “I’ll go get us coffee.”

With a roll of her eyes, Lizzie flops down next to the younger girl. “So, we’ve got about an hour before we can board. Want to watch an episode of the I.T. Crowd?”

“Ooh, that’s our favorite show!” G.G. says excitedly, pulling out her laptop and connecting it to the airport wifi. “You want to start from the beginning or skip to the parts with Noel Fielding?”

Lizzie snorts. “I should’ve guessed he was your favorite.”

G.G. waggles her eyebrows comically. “What can I say? I have a weakness for Camden goths.”

They settle into watching the show, and soon enough Darcy is joining them. He sits on the other side of G.G., but still has to lean in close to see the screen. It’s probably the closest Lizzie has ever been to him, and it makes her a little uncomfortable. Especially because he seems to be steadfastly ignoring her, keeping his eyes on the screen. It doesn’t help that they laugh at all the same parts.

Soon enough they’re on their flight, and Lizzie takes the opportunity to catch up on some well deserved rest. She drifts off, her head lolling on G.G.’s shoulder. It’s not exactly easy to fall asleep on an airplane, so there are times where she feels like she’s half-awake and half-asleep. During one of these times, when they’re two hours out of landing, she hears G.G. harshly whispering to her brother.

“- just act like a normal human being, maybe you wouldn’t be in this predicament,” G.G. scoffs.

“Oh, like that’s so easy,” Darcy retorts. “Especially when she’s so antagonistic.”

“And whose fault is that, William?” G.G. sighs. “I’m just letting you know, if you really, truly want to be friends with her, you might want to try actually being nice.”

Lizzie gets the sinking feeling this is a conversation she should definitely not be eavesdropping on, so she puts all her efforts into actually falling back asleep. It’s difficult, considering she’s pretty sure the Darcy siblings are talking about her.

It’s so hard, in fact, that she soon gives up, faking waking up with a stretch and a yawn. “What time is it?”

“11:45. We should be there around 1,” Darcy offers.

Lizzie tries to stretch, feeling a little cramped even though they sprung for business class seats. “Good. I can’t wait to be able to walk around.”

“We can take you to our favorite pub before we head home,” G.G. says with a grin, “so you can have proper fish & chips.”

“I’m at your mercy,” Lizzie jokes.

“And then tomorrow we can do all the touristy things, like the Eye and the Palace, maybe the Tower if you’re not too tired,” G.G. continues. “There’s so much to do in so little time. I wish we were staying longer than five days.”

Lizzie grins at her friend’s enthusiasm. “And what about Pemberly?”

Darcy inhales sharply. “What?”

“Pemberly? The park?” Lizzie looks at him strangely. “Please tell me you’ve heard of it.”

“Of course I’ve heard about it, our great-grandfather donated it to the city in his will.”

Lizzie gapes at him before turning to G.G., who has a sheepish grin on her face. “Uh, I plead the, um, is it the fifth?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! It’s the perfect example of Victorian values in a park.” Lizzie groans.

G.G. pats her hand. “Well, on the bright side, we’re going on the Thursday before we leave. I wanted to save the best for last.”

“I had no idea you cared that much about the park.” Darcy looks at her strangely.

“Of course I care about that park! I care about all parks, all the time.”

G.G. laughs. “You’re actually Leslie Knope, aren’t you?”

Lizzie smiles despite herself, relaxing back into her seat. “This might surprise you, but that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.”

For the rest of the flight, G.G. and Lizzie flip through the guidebook Lizzie bought, G.G. pointing out things she thinks they should do and things that are overrated. Lizzie makes mental notes, but it’s hard to concentrate when it feels like everytime she looks up, Darcy has just looked away.

Once they land, Lizzie has a little trouble orienting herself to the different country, repeating to herself over and over that the cars are on the right side of the road, and she’s not going to die a fiery death. G.G. seems to notice and is endlessly amused by it. Darcy, on the other hand, looks a little worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she snaps, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She should probably try and get along with him for G.G.’s sake. “Sorry. I’m just a little disoriented.”

“We can go straight to our home, if you’re not feeling well,” Darcy offers.”

Lizzie manages a smile. “I’m hungrier than I am tired.”

She pretends not to notice G.G. trying and failing to hide a smile.

* * *

 

“Oh my God.” Lizzie presses her nose against the glass, not caring about the spectacle. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it, though?” G.G. sighs as she looks out at London from their vantage point on the Eye. “Look, there’s where our home is. And we grew up over there.”

“And the palace.” Lizzie squints. “Can I see Pemberly from here?”

“It’s a bit further out,” Darcy supplies. “On the edge of the city.”

Lizzie looks at him and grins, surprising both Darcy and herself. She quickly tries to tone down her excitement. “I don’t know how you guys could ever leave.”

Darcy shrugs. “G.G. wanted to experience the States, so I followed her over.”

She frowns as she looks back out on the city skyline. “So, you changed schools for your sister? I don’t know anyone that would do that for me.” She elbows G.G. “How much did that annoy you?”

“Oh, so much,” G.G. jokes. “I can’t escape him.”

Lizzie looks back at Darcy, who has a sheepish grin on his face. “I worry.”

There’s something unfurling in her chest that feels a lot like the releasing of her grudge against him. Maybe she’s getting to meet and understand the real Darcy after all.The rest of the day is spent in a flurry of activity, G.G. dragging them across the city in an effort to fit as many things in their partial week as possible. Lizzie’s exhausted by the end of it, crashing the minute they return to the Darcy household. She has no idea how she’s going to keep up with G.G.’s youthful exuberance, but she’s damn well going to try.

When she finally wakes up, it takes her a minute to adjust to the darkness of her room. Squinting at the clock, she sees it’s roughly three in the morning. Her phone is ringing with a request for Facetime from Jane. Groaning, she rolls over and accepts it, reaching for the light.

“Lizzie? You there?” Jane’s face fills the screen, only to be pushed away by Chaz.

“Why is it so dark?” Chaz demands.

“Just give me a second, damn.” Lizzie finally manages to flip on the light switch. “There. How are you guys?”

“We were expecting you to call but you never did!” Chaz chastises. “What’ve you been up to? Getting laid?”

Lizzie chokes on nothing. “Jesus, no. I fell asleep last night the minute we got back. G.G. has like no chill when it comes to sightseeing.”

“So, what did you see? What’s it like to be alone with the Darcy siblings?”

Lizzie launches into her story, pausing at the appropriate parts to allow Jane and Chaz to ask questions. It’s four when she’s finally done, and she can feel her eyelids drooping. “So, satisfied with my answers?”

“Yeah, except one.” Chaz grins. “It seems like you’ve cooled it on the Darcy-hate. Anything special happen?” They waggle their eyebrows.

“Jesus Christ.” Lizzie tries to will her face to not flush, but she can feel it’s a losing battle. “Not anything you’re thinking, Chaz. Get your mind out the gutter.” She sighs, trying to find the words. “It’s just, seeing him outside of school. I think I understand him a little better now.”

Jane hums. “Well, that’s good. I knew he wasn’t friends with Charlie for nothing.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you were right, Jane, as per usual.”

“Lizzie, that’s not what I meant -”

“No, I know, Jane,” Lizzie reassures her. “I’m just tired. I’ll talk to you guys in a couple of days, okay?”

“Sounds good!” Chaz chirps. “Later, Liz.”

Jane blows a kiss and then disconnects, leaving Lizzie to drift off to sleep again.

Lizzie has had many dreams about Darcy over the eight months she’s known him. Many have featured her standing victorious over Darcy’s weeping body, or some variation of Lizzie beating Darcy down and proving her superiority. This dream is different, however, in that she and Darcy are doing nothing but starting at one another. Even in her dream it’s unsettling, the way Darcy’s looking at her.

She wakes up with a start, her alarm blaring right by her ear. She struggles with her covers before falling out of bed with a thump. “Goddamnit.”

“Lizzie, are you okay?” G.G. comes bursting into the room before taking in Lizzie’s disarrayed state. She laughs. “Have a hard time getting up?”

“You could say that,” Lizzie grumbles, finally managing to untangle herself from her blankets. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Shopping!” G.G. says cheerily. “I thought we should get it out of the way early, since all the museums won’t be so busy tomorrow and we’re going to Pemberly the day after.”

Lizzie gets up with a stretch. “Sounds good!”

Except it’s exhausting shopping with G.G., which Lizzie should’ve anticipated with the way the previous day had gone. G.G. wants to go into every store that looks remotely interesting, and all the music stores they pass, picking up new drumsticks and guitar picks she thinks look cool. She does also drag them into several bookstores, which Lizzie appreciates, since she can look at the nature sections.

“You really are passionate about parks, aren’t you?” Darcy muses at one such place, G.G. having run off to the biography sections, looking for a book on Keith Moon.

Lizzie side-eyes him. “I don’t know why I would lie about something like that.”

“Good point.” Darcy flushes. “I just don’t think I’ve met anyone so passionate about the parks system.”

“Well, someone’s got to be passionate about it,” Lizzie grumbles. “It’s a mess.”

“I actually don’t know that much about the States’ National Park’s system. Do you mind explaining it to me?”

It feels an awful lot like an olive branch, and so it’s with trepidation that Lizzie takes it. She carefully launches into a barebones explanation, before getting so caught up in her feelings that she finds herself gesticulating wildly and almost knocking over a bookshelf. “Shit.”

Darcy smiles and helps her straighten the shelf. “I understand why you would be passionate about something like that. It sounds like they need someone like you.”

“What, crazy and overzealous?” she jokes.

He seems to purposefully not meet her eyes. “No, intelligent and thoughtful.”

She blushes, determinedly looking away. She doesn’t quite know what to do with the compliment, so she changes the subject. “What about you? Why politics?”

“It’s the first step towards fully taking over my father’s lobbyist group.”

Her eyes widen. “You want to be a lobbyist?”

“Not the kind you’re thinking of,” he reassures her. “I want to advocate on behalf of people below the poverty line.”

“Oh.” Her head reels as she tries to reconcile this Darcy with the one she thought she knew for the past eight months. “That’s, um, noble.”

“I try,” he says, blushing.

She can’t help but find it endearing, and her heart goes _oh no_.

Thankfully, G.G. comes and insists they move on soon enough, and occupies enough of Lizzie’s time that she doesn’t have to think about how her feelings towards Darcy are changing rather rapidly.

* * *

 

All Lizzie can think about when she finally steps foot in Pemberly is that pictures really don’t do it justice. There’s a calm settling among the trees that she hasn’t experienced in a long time. A gentle breeze blows through the park, and Lizzie has to close her eyes so she doesn’t get overwhelmed.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” G.G. says, Lizzie hearing the smile in her voice.

She opens her eyes. “Yeah, it really is.”

They take their time strolling around the grounds, Lizzie occasionally pointing out features that she particularly loves, indulgent smiles on the Darcy siblings’ faces. G.G. slings her arm around Lizzie’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, love.”

“Thank you, so much.” Lizzie leans her head against hers. “This is the best vacation I’ve ever taken.”

“Good!” G.G. releases her. “Now, let’s have a picnic, shall we?”

Lizzie grins as she unpacks the bag they brought, laying out the blanket the bought. Darcy manages to get the cork out of the bottle of wine, and G.G. serves them the food.

“This is a perfect day, isn’t it?” Lizzie asks between bites of her sandwich. “Like, I don’t think my life can get any better than this. I peaked at the young age of 22.”

Darcy snorts. “I doubt that very much.”

G.G. elbows her. “Yeah, Liz, you’re going to take over the world, remember?”

“True,” Lizzie sighs, “but it certainly won’t be peaceful like this.”

G.G. hums. “Well, you’ll just have to come back!”

“Any time you want,” Darcy adds quietly. “We’d always love to have you.”

Lizzie almost chokes on her food, but manages to keep a straight face. “I appreciate that, Darcy. Thanks.”

He smiles. “Anytime.”

G.G. smirks while Lizzie pretends not to see.

* * *

 

Lizzie really doesn’t want to leave, but she recognizes that she has to go back and finish her degree, and focus on getting her foot in the door so she can make her way up the ranks of the National Parks Service.

The plane ride is uneventful, and Lizzie says a quick goodbye to the Darcy siblings before making her way back to her apartment, looking forward to crashing in her own bed. She opens the door, however, to a shout of “Welcome back!”

Lizzie jumps a good six inches in the air, clutching her heart as she takes in the group of people gathered. “Jesus Christ you guys. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Chaz snorts, gathering her into a hug. “Well, damn. That was the plan.”

Lizzie laughs, squeezing them. “Yeah, yeah, I missed you, too.”

“So, how was the trip?” Jane asks, dragging Lizzie into her arms.

“Yeah, Lizzie, what’d you get?” Lydia demands. “Did you get me a present?”

Lizzie rolls her eyes. “I got everyone something, don’t worry.”

Lydia and Kat cheer while Mary hugs her next. “I didn’t need anything, Lizzie.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” Lizzie smacks a kiss to the side of her head.

“Were you able to visit Darbyshire U?” Charlie hands Lizzie a drink. “That’s where Will and I transferred from.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Lizzie gulps the drink down quickly. “There wasn’t really any time. We stayed in London.”

“You have to tell us everything,” Chaz demands, pushing her down onto the couch. “Come on, spill.”

With a deep sigh Lizzie launches into what she’s been doing for the last few days, earning rapt attention from Lydia and Kat, who are eager to know what shops she visited. When she mentions she spent a lot of time in bookstores, Mary leans forward excitedly and starts asking about what they looked like. Chaz and Jane, of course, look on in amusement while Charlie adds tidbits about what his home city is like.

Once everyone but Chaz and Jane have left, Lizzie falls over sideways on the couch in exhaustion. Jane kneels by her, stroking her hair. “Poor Lizzie. You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah.” Lizzie yawns. “It was a whirlwind adventure.”

“And how was Pemberly?” Chaz smirks. “Make you realize you’re in love with Darcy yet?”

Lizzie shoots up. “What the shit, Chaz.”

“You think it’s normal to stay up God knows how late researching idiotic wars just so you can argue with Darcy?” Chaz retorts. “Come on, Liz.”

Lizzie groans, falling back down. “I don’t like this.”

“Well, the sooner you get over your fears, the sooner you can make out with him.” Chaz pats her head.

Jane sighs. “Oh, let her rest, Chaz. She’s just been on an eight hour flight.”

“Fine.” Chaz gathers their things. “I’ll be over for dinner tomorrow, right?”

Lizzie waves without looking up. “Of course.”

“Love you, dears!” Chaz calls out as they shut the door behind them.

“Come on, Lizzie. Let’s get you to bed.” Jane helps her up off the couch and into her room.

“Thanks, Janie.” Lizzie’s eyelids droop. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, dear.” Jane presses a kiss to her head. “Sleep well.”

And she does. Her sleep is dreamless and restful, two things she doesn’t get very often. When she does wake up, she’s disoriented, thrown off by the darkness outside. With a groan, she sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes, before heading into the kitchen. By the clock on the oven, she can see it’s four in the morning.

She makes some tea for herself before heading back to her room, checking her phone as she goes. What she sees makes her almost drop her mug.

From an unknown number, she’s received almost an essay. _Hi Elizabeth_ , it reads, _it’s Will Darcy. I got your number from G.G. I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our trip to London together, and was happy to see my sister so happy. She doesn’t have many friends, and I know you’re important to her. You’re also important to me, even if it doesn’t sound like it. I’ve been told by multiple people that it was perhaps my fault we started off on the wrong foot, and I would very much like to correct that. If you would do me the honor of having coffee with me, I would be delighted. If not, I understand, and won’t bother you again_.

Lizzie, who is an adult and in control of her emotions of course, throws her phone across the room and gulps down her tea. The thump of it hitting the wall must wake Jane, who bursts into her room, hair in disarray. “Lizzie? What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lizzie clears her throat, “yeah, I’m okay. Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep.”

Jane squints at her. “You look weird. What’s the matter?”

Lizzie clears her throat again. “Darcy texted me.”

Jane looks as confused as she feels. “What about?”

“He wants to get coffee.”

“Oh.” It takes a minute to sink in, but when it does, Jane’s eyes grow comically large. “Oh.”

Lizzie groans and throws herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillows. “What do I do?”

Jane sighs and sits down next to her. “Honestly, Lizzie, I can’t tell you. I don’t know.”

Lizzie looks up at her. “Yeah, me either.”

“I wonder what Chaz would say.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, trying to imitate her best friend’s voice. “Holy shit, Liz, why are you hesitating he is exactly your type I can’t believe you.”

Jane laughs. “Yeah, probably.” She brushes Lizzie’s hair away from her face. “Why don’t you sleep on it? You don’t have to respond right now.”

“You’re right.” Lizzie yawns, closing her eyes. “As per usual.”

“Go to sleep, Lizzie.” Jane presses a kiss to her hair. “We can talk about it more in the morning.”

Jane doesn’t have to tell her twice, and soon she’s asleep once again. This time, however, she’s haunted by dreams of Darcy smiling at her. She misses the dreams she had about standing victorious over his crying body, but she knows she can’t have what she wants all the time.

When she wakes up, the first thing she checks is her phone, which is still in the corner of the room she threw it into. There are no new texts, which she is simultaneously happy and disappointed about. She enters the kitchen, intent on pouring herself a big cup of coffee, and also maybe a glass of wine.

“Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello.” Chaz grins up at her from their spot at the table. “I heard someone got texted last night.”

Lizzie sighs and gives Jane a look. Jane raises her hands. “I thought it would help to talk to Chaz.”

“Yeah.” Lizzie sits down at the table and lets her head thump against the table. “So, what do you think, Chaz? Should I fake my death and move to a non-extradition country?”

Chaz snorts. “Let me see your phone.”

Lizzie slides it across the table, Chaz unlocking it without having to ask the passcode. They hum as they read the message, brow furrowing. Lizzie sighs. “Let me guess, you think I should get coffee with him?”

“I mean, yeah, but if you’re really uncomfortable, Liz, you shouldn’t go.”

Lizzie blinks in surprise. “What?”

Chaz sighs and rolls their eyes. “I know I give you a lot of shit but this is kind of a big deal. So I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Thanks.” Lizzie leans back in her chair. “I mean, what’s the harm, right? I’m not going to be a dick to G.G. if things go south, but if they go well,” she pauses, “well, he’s not asking me to marry him.”

“True.”

Lizzie nods decisively. “Alright, hand me the phone.”

 _Today at 2?_ she types out.

Almost instantly, she receives a reply. _Perfect._

The rest of the day she tries really hard not to psych herself out, but she feels like she’s failing the closer she gets to two. It gets too much to bear, so she heads over half an hour early, feeling useless sitting around her apartment.

On the way to the coffee shop they’ve decided to meet, she happens to run into Caroline, which is probably the worst omen she could imagine. Groaning internally, she tries to be polite. “Hi, Caroline.”

“Elizabeth,” she says coldly. “And where are you off to?”

Instead of snapping, Lizzie takes a deep breath. “Coffee with a friend. You?”

With a toss of her hair, Caroline answers, “I’m going to see if William Darcy wants to go on a date with me.”

Lizzie manages to not burst out laughing. “Oh yeah? How’s that going?”

“Well, he’s turned me down the last two times I’ve tried, citing his friendship with Charles as the reason, but I just spoke with Charles, and he said he was fine with it if William agrees.”

“Good luck,” Lizzie says, miraculously managing to hide a smile.

Caroline smirks. “Oh, I don’t need luck. I suppose I’ll see you around.”

“Right. See you.”

In a significantly better mood, Lizzie makes her way to the coffee shop. When she gets there, she’s only a little surprised that Darcy is already waiting for her at a booth. She shoots him a shy smile before ordering a black coffee. Once she’s been served, she slides into the booth across from him.

“Thanks for doing this,” he says earnestly. “I know you don’t like me much -”

“Darcy,” she closes her eyes and corrects herself, “Will. During our trip to London, I think I understood you better. I like you just fine.”

Something like hope shines in his eyes. “I like you just fine, too.”

Soon, they’re talking for hours, laughing and sharing stories. Lizzie is pleasantly surprised at how well they manage to get along. She almost doesn’t want the coffee date to end.

Eventually, the conversation turns to Charlie, and it gives Lizzie to ask about Caroline. “So, I ran into Caroline on the way here.”

Darcy groans. “I hope you didn’t tell her you were meeting me here, did you?”

“No, I’m not an idiot.” Lizzie laughs. “She told me she was looking for you, though. She wants to ask you out.”

“She’s already asked me out twice!” Darcy scrubs a hand over his face. “I don’t know how many more times I need to turn her down before she gets the picture.”

“She’s probably going to keep asking you until you’re married to someone, honestly.” Lizzie grins. “Poor Darcy. You’re such an eligible bachelor.”

He blanches. “Oh God, I hope not. I’m so awkward.”

“You’re doing just fine right now,” she points out.

“You’re easy to be around,” he admits quietly.

She ducks her head. “Yeah, surprisingly you are, too.”

Finally, at about six, they say goodnight and plan to get dinner in a couple of days. Lizzie is only a little disappointed that he doesn’t try to kiss her.

When she gets home, she’s all alone, and decides to try and work on her thesis.

“OH MY GOD ELIZABETH BENNET DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT GO ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER?” G.G. bursts through the door of her apartment, panting heavily.

“How did you get in?” Lizzie can tell she’s just come from practice, a pair of drumsticks poking out of her jacket pocket. “I don’t know if I would call it a date -”

“What’s all the commotion, dear?” Mrs. B pokes her head through the still open door. “Something about a date?”

“I think you misunderstood, Mrs. B!” Lizzie manages to shut the door slowly. “No dates here!” Turning she glares at G.G. “Now my landlady is going to be creeping around trying to snoop on your brother.”

“Ha!” G.G. points at Lizzie. “So you did go on a date with Will. I knew it!”

Lizzie winces. “It was just coffee, G.G. It’s not like he proposed marriage or anything. But seriously, how did you get in?”

“Picked the lock.” She holds up her tools. “Back to the important part. You have another date set up, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Lizzie sighs, “yeah, I do.”

“I’m so excited! He’s liked you for so long.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lizzie says. “We were huge dicks to one another in class.”

“Yeah, because Will is a baby who doesn’t know how to act properly around people he likes.” G.G. rolls her eyes. “Good thing I managed to talk some sense into him.” She grins. “So, where are you going on your second date.”

“Just to that burger joint on 5th. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Let me have this, Lizzie.” G.G. sighs and throws herself on the couch. “Just this once.”

“The things I do for you,” Lizzie jokes. “Now, teach me how to pick locks.”

"My pleasure. Just don't tell Will."

Lizzie holds up her hand with mock solemnity. "Scout's honor."

* * *

 

The last of the school year passes by quickly, the two months coming and going in the blink of an eye. Lizzie is frustrated both by the amount of run-ins she’s had with both Collins, G.W., and Caroline, who seem to have collectively made it their goal in life to annoy her as much as possible before she never has to see any of them.

She’s also annoyed that Darcy has made no move to kiss her even though they’ve consistently been going out on dates for the last two months.

On one particularly bad day, she slams her books down in front of Darcy where he’s studying at the coffee shop.

He looks up, surprised. “Hi, Lizzie. How are you?”

“Annoyed.” Lizzie sits down with a huff. “Caroline insinuated there are only two genders in front of Chaz, Collins tried to mansplain why National Parks should be sold off to the corporate sectors, and G.W. tried to grope my ass. Again.”

“That sounds like a terrible day, I’m sorry.” He starts gathering up his things. “Want to go get those milkshakes you love so much from the diner?”

Some of the tension leaves her shoulders. “Yes, please.”

During the walk to the diner, Will asks her how her thesis is going, and the conversation carries them through the wait line at the diner and after they order. She frowns down at the tabletop, scratching at an old stain.

“Is there anything else bothering you?” he asks concernedly. “You still look troubled.”

She sighs, looking up. “We haven’t talked about what we’re doing after graduation. Are you going? Are you staying? I don’t know.”

“Lizzie,” he slides in next to her, “of course I’m staying. G.G. will be here, and so will you.”

“If I’m so important to you why haven’t you kissed me yet,” she grumbles, being petulant.

He blushes. “I didn’t know if you’d be, well, amenable to that.”

“Of course I’d be amenable why -” but she’s cut off by the first press of his lips against hers.

It’s quick, and he pulls back, eyes searching her face, before she grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer.

The kiss lasts longer than Lizzie had anticipated, given that they were in a very public place. However, Darcy’s lips are so soft and gentle, she just can’t help herself.

A clearing of a throat makes them spring apart, and the amused waitress sets down their milkshakes. “Might want to save it for home, hun.”

“Yeah, of course, sorry.” Lizzie flushes. “Won’t happen again.”

Darcy flushes, too, but still holds her hand the entire time they finish their milkshakes, so she counts it as a win.

* * *

 

“So, what’s next for the great Lizzie Bennet?” Chaz asks, sipping their beer slowly.

Lizzie laughs. “Well, I’ve got that job lined up, but you know we’re still only going to live like a block away. And you’re graduating, too!”

“Right, and so is Jane, and Charlie, and Will.” Lydia rolls her eyes. “Rub it in why don’t you.”

Lizzie reaches over the table to pinch her cheek. “Aw, poor baby. Don’t worry, you’ll be done soon enough, and then the existential terror of graduating will take hold of you and you’ll wish you were right back here.”

Kat rolls her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“I, for one, am not looking forward to graduation.” Mary delicately sips at the wine in front of her. “I’m going to get my Masters and a PhD just so I don’t have to face the real world yet.”

Lizzie clinks her beer bottle against Mary’s glass. “That’s the spirit.”

“But think of the student loans,” Chaz points out.

Mary blanches. “Oh, shit.”

The group laughs, and G.G. grins at everyone gathered around. “Well, I, for one, am proud of our graduated seniors. To our friends!” She raises a glass and everyone clinks their drinks together.

“We’ll do okay,” Charlie reassures everyone.

Jane smiles. “And we’ll still be here for you all, you know that, right?”

“Oh, Janie.” G.G. throws an arm over her shoulders and smacks a kiss to her cheek. “You couldn’t get rid of us if you tried.”

“Hear, hear.” Lizzie seconds.

Darcy grins down at her. “She is the reason you’re still alive, after all.”

“Hey, just because Jane does all the cooking doesn’t mean I can’t cook, alright?”

“Sure, Liz.” Chaz rolls their eyes. “I guess we’re just supposed to all forget about the Thanksgiving fiasco of 2015.”

“What happened in 2015?” Charlie asks, looking between the girls.

Jane and Lizzie look at each other, the former laughing and the latter blushing. Mary sighs. “Well, if you’re not going to tell the story, I might as well.”

As Mary launches into telling everyone about the time Lizzie almost burned Longbourne down to the ground, Lizzie leans against Darcy and sighs. He looks down at her. “Are you alright?”

She smiles up at him. “I’m more than alright. I’m really happy.”

“Me, too.” He presses a kiss to her hair. “More than I’ve been in a long time.”

“I’m glad.”

“Hey, Lizzie, are you paying attention?” Lydia demands. “This is a story about you, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m paying attention to Mary embarrassing me.”

“Aww, we love you, Lizzie,” Kat reassures her.

Lizzie grins. “I love you guys, too. We’re a family right?”

“Cheers to that,” Charlie seconds, holding up his beer so everyone can clink their cups together again.

“We’ll be alright,” Jane says to Lizzie, squeezing her hand.

“Better than that, Janie,” Lizzie tells her. “We’ll be great.”

And she’s right.


End file.
